


State of mission: FUBAR

by DarkShadeless



Series: Definitely not OSHA compliant [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consentacles, Other, Sar did not sign up for this, XD, dis tag, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Theron can't say this is how he expected for things to turn out. What the heck are they going to do now?
Relationships: Somminick Timmns/Male Sith Warrior, Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Definitely not OSHA compliant [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103309
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	State of mission: FUBAR

Patrol is uneventful. Theron couldn't tell you _why_ he has defaulted to patrolling when there's no one left to police. His mind is abuzz but he keeps getting stuck. Can't quite think past that moment.

Keeps getting hung up on the memory. Sar, spinning his blaster. ' _He was the imposter. Right?'_

Shit.

What are they going to do now? What is _Sar_ going to do, if they do nothing? This… this isn't a situation he planned for and he plans for _everything_.

Timmns wasn't any help either, stuck around just long enough to help space the body before he melted through a vent.

And that, in itself, might be a tiny part of Theron's dilemma. What is _Timmns_ going to do? It's not like either of them is in charge of the other.

What _could_ he be doing, right now?

Theron thinks they were on the same page where Sar is concerned but that was before the whole book went out the window.

What if Timmns thinks he's too much of a risk? _Is_ he too much of a risk?

Op Sec procedure is clear. It was, before they started rigging the odds so their favorite human would come out on top. It's even clearer now.

Theron's tongue squirms in his belly in discomfort.

He needs to clear his head. Get his priorities straightened out, see where he has to go from here. Needs to… he should probably have a snack.

Not a bad idea, wherever it came from. He didn't think he was hungry but topping up can't hurt. The smell of fear always does make him peckish-

Fear.

Theron stops dead in his tracks. His senses grow sharper when he wills them to, stomach cramping worse than ever.

Sar. Theron knows the way he smells in his sleep now, can track it through the whole ship with his eyes closed. He's close.

And he's afraid.

Theron's feelers zero in on that, on the lingering, much better camouflaged scent of _Timmns_ lingering in the mix, and his mind goes quiet.

He breaks into a run. Absently he knows his disguise is breaking up at the edges (why is he still wearing it? There's- there's no one left to fool-)

He catapults himself around a corner, misses the weapon control pad by an inch and hits the wall of the next corridor. A spot of shifting to stick instead of slide and he bounces off the wall, toward the source of the scent.

It's getting stronger, Sar, fear and something else, overpowering, but it's not blood- it isn't-

A wet sound shatters through him. Wet, sucking, and adrenaline hits his system like splintered glass.

He _thought_ him and Timmns were on the same page but _what if they aren't?_

Oxy looms, bright enough to throw shadows into the hall. They're one writhing mass. Sar makes a sound so gut-shot it takes Theron a second to identify his voice.

When he bursts into the room he still doesn't know what he will do when he gets there. All he knows is that he can't let Timmns- can't let him-

Timmns, disguise so shot only the vague shape of his human torso and head remains, pauses in his activities. Sar, where he has him pinned, presses his fist against his mouth. It can't stifle his whine.

There’s something… weird… about him. Theron’s eyes fall onto a rumpled heap of orange material and his first, nonsensical thought is ‘ _Oh shit, did Timmns peel him?_ ’ before remembering that the suit’s not an actual part of Sar’s body. He knew that, intellectually.

Knowing and seeing him out of it are two very different things.

He’s a pale pink, all over, and much sleeker than the suit made him look. He’s also sporting _bite marks_ and that finally drags Theron’s brain into the present. Around Sar’s throat there’s a veritable ring of reddish bruises already coming in. They match the size if Timmns’ secondary mouth perfectly. The _primary one_ seems otherwise occupied. Sar’s entire lower half has been engulfed by Timmns’ amorphous mass. Stars, is he _chewing on him_?

“What are you _doing_?” Theron squeezes from his voice box.

His fellow imposter has the nerve to rumble in confusion. Sar shudders. “We agreed, did we not? I did not see the point in waiting.”

Waiting for _what_? Forget pages, Theron is very rapidly coming to the conclusion they aren’t even in the same genre. They are in two entirely different books that look vaguely alike if you glance at the cover but one of them is kind of PG and the other sports audience warnings about graphic violence. ~~~~

Force, he can’t tell where Sar ends and Timmns begins. “Look. Just- just let him go. This is not-” the last word sticks in his throat. ‘ _This is not okay_ ’ seems entirely inaccurate.

Timmns cocks his head. The head of his disguise. He even manages a passable expression of puzzlement, despite the fact that his skin is smooth and green instead of anything resembling human. “I do not understand. You seemed in favour of this idea.”

He seemed _what_?

Sar chokes out a sound of incredulity that matches impressively well to the tone of Theron’s thoughts.

Doggedly, Timmns continues, oblivious to his co-worker’s plight. “It is theorized that humans will pack-bond with anything. He already preferred us over his fellows. Touch will expedite the continuation of this process.” His tentacles undulate. The hand Sar is trying to cram into his own mouth snaps out to clutch at Timmns’ shoulder. The heat haze that comes with the blush on his skin intensifies. He’s _glowing_ with it.

“Is _that_ what you are doing?” He snaps, edged in something shrill. “Did you research this at all before you jumped me? _It doesn't work that way!_ ”


End file.
